Remembering
by Sasysa1012
Summary: While visiting Vlad, Danny Fenton bonds with a horse named Phantom in the forest. As Danny gets closer with Phantom, he starts to unravel his lost memories- some that Vlad wants to keep secret.
1. Vlad

**_My first Fan-fiction... Enjoy! Please! Or else..._**

**_:P The story gets much, much better as it progresses. Give it a chance! Lots of action coming, so please be understanding! _**

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton's life changed forever when Vlad Masters, millionaire and his parents' old college friend, invited Danny and his family to his home in Wisconsin.<p>

Danny didn't think much about it at the time. Really, he was too busy playing DOOM with Sam and Tucker, his best friends. It was just a few days shy of summer break, and Danny was very excited. He could go on a country-round trip with his friends. Hang out with them and enjoy the absence of teachers, some peers, and mostly, jocks. Danny was content- until he heard that he was staying over at Vlad's for the whole entire break.

"What!" exclaimed Danny.

"I know, I know," his mother soothed, sitting down on a chair in her son's room. "It's only what- three months? You can handle it dear."

"But what about my friends?" Danny whined.

"They can wait. But right now, we're going on a trip, together. You have us!" Maddie said encouragingly, with a winning smile. "Besides, we've been there before and survived so no worries."

"We have?" Danny wondered. He didn't remember going there.

"Of course, dear! You don't remember?" Maddie said, surprised. It wasn't that long ago... "At least you remember Vlad, right? He's hard to forget."

"No, I don't," Danny replied, worried. How could he have forgotten? He didn't know who this Vlad was. Well, other than he was going to stay over at the man's house.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you forgetting is nothing too serious." Maddie said, trying to convince herself and her son.

"Sure. So... Does this mean I don't have to go?" Danny asked hopefully.

"What? Of course not. We're all going, dear."

Danny sighed in submission, knowing he wouldn't win the argument, put his head down and threw his hands up in mock defeat. His mother laughed, got up from her chair, and left him with his thoughts.

He wondered why he didn't remember going to some guy's house. Maybe he would ask Jazz about it.

Danny really didn't know how he was going to tell his friends. They were planning on doing so much together! Sam and Tucker would be so disappointed. He guessed the sooner he told them, the better, right? So, he got on his computer, put on his headphones and re-adjusted his microphone. He then opened up his favorite game, DOOM. Danny knew his friends would be on at that time of day, so he went online, and like they were waiting for him, were his two best friends.

"Hey Danny," greeted Tucker. "What's up? Sam and I just finished level 5."

"Nice," Danny replied. "But I just came on here to... Tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned. All of them weren't sure how, but Tucker and Danny had both figured out that Chaos was Sam.

One other thing I don't remember, Danny thought.

He sighed heavily, his thoughts in a jumble. "I'm going over to one of my parents' old friend's place. For the whole summer break."

There was a silence, then Tucker said suddenly, "Awwwww, man!"

"Yeah, Danny, that sucks. You gonna be okay?" Sam worried.

"I'll be fine. Bored, but fine. I was more concerned about you guys," Danny said, feeling protective over his friends suddenly.

"You know we'll be okay, Danny." Sam put in.

"Yeah, chill out, man," said Tucker.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. Maybe I was worrying too much," said Danny, unsure.

"It's gonna turn out alright," assured Sam.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later, then?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," both Sam and Tucker agreed.

Danny logged off the computer, leaned against the back of his chair, and thought. Why did he suddenly feel like Sam and Tucker wouldn't be okay if he wasn't there? Was he being too overprotective like Sam was all the time? He then headed towards his room. In just a few days he would leave.

Danny would miss his friends. But, hopefully, it wouldn't turn out so bad as he thought.

Today was the day. He was leaving Amity Park. Maybe he was making this a bit too dramatic- it would only be for three months- but still. Sometimes Danny would feel like it was his obligation to stay at Amity Park, and other times he wouldn't care- or sweep away the idea entirely. He placed his bags into the Fenton RV with the rest of his family's, and got into the backseat with Jazz.

"You feeling okay, little brother?" Jazz asked, seeing her brother's moody expressions.

"Not really," Danny said grumpily.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it. I've studied about it-"

"Jazz, please," Danny interrupted, not wanting to listen to his sister rant about psychology. "I know you're just trying to help, but would you just leave me alone?

Jazz was a bit stunned, but knew her brother had the mood swings of a child, and that his sour mood would go away. After that she was quiet.

•-•-•

(Vlad's castle and the 'college reunion' that is mentioned is referred to the episode, Bitter Reunions)

The drive was long, but now the Fenton family was here. As they drew up to the castle, Danny marveled at how big it was. How could you live by yourself here, all alone? Danny also wondered how much money it would take to build such a place. Vlad was filthy rich!

"Why, hello! Maddie! And... Jack. I'm so glad to see you." Vlad greeted them.

"Vladdy my man!" Jack bellowed, opening his arms up for a hug.

Vlad ignored him and ushered the rest of them in.

"Maddie, I'm just so happy you decided to come. After what happened the last time you came, I was surprised you even thought about coming back." Vlad said.

"Yes, well, Jack really wanted to visit," Maddie explained a bit uncomfortably as they walked into the castle. But right when Maddie, Danny and Jazz entered, Vlad shut the door on Jack.

"Aww, come on Vladdy!" Jack whined through the door.

"We should probably let Jack in, Vlad." Maddie scolded Vlad.

Vlad sighed and let Maddie open the door for Jack. Meanwhile, Jazz and Danny watched with some amusement, knowing their father, they expected no better.

"So, have you found the legendary Dairy King's ghost yet, Vladdy?" Jack asked. "Or, better yet, the Wisconsin ghost that overshadowed me? I'll get you, filthy ghost!" Jack then yelled at the ceiling, waving his fists in the air.

"Jack, please. If I found a ghost, wouldn't you think I would let you know?" Vlad said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. But, of course, Jack was ignorant of these things.

"Of course!" Jack bumbled. "I was just... Making sure!"

"Wait," Danny said, confused. "Dad was overshadowed? What does that even mean?"

Jazz too, was confused, and sent her father a questioning look.

"Do you mean... You don't remember?" Vlad said, sounding amused and slightly concerned at the same time.

"Remember what?" Danny and Jazz both asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Jack bragged a little. "You kids just know that I beat the Wisconsin ghost, and that I can beat him again!"

Danny and Jazz glanced at each other, both unsure of what their father was talking about. Neither of them noticed how Vlad rolled his eyes at Jack's comment, and gave him small looks of disdain. (Of course, when Maddie wasn't looking.)

Danny wondered if the man was like that all the time. Seeing Vlad ignore his father, shutting the door on him... Perhaps it was about the incident at the college reunion... The reunion Danny couldn't remember.

The next day, Jack and Maddie went to work on some ghost inventions with some of the materials Vlad provided. (Him being rich, and all... Or so they thought.) Meanwhile, Vlad avoided Jack and went into his 'office'. 'Office' meaning his own underground lab. Of course, without anyone knowing.

Jazz took up some time to go over an essay she was writing for a college she wanted to go to. Danny, having nothing else to do, went outside for a walk. He needed to clear his head and see if he could remember anything- just anything- from the college reunion he heard so much about.

So, Danny went out the back door, and into a nearby park that his parents suggested he go to. A small wooded area was behind the park, and then dispersed into a grassy open field. Or so he was told.

He sat on one of the park benches, near a water fountain, and thought. Trying to remember and failing. He truly couldn't remember anything at all on the occasion of the college reunion. It seemed to be a big, unsolvable, mystery.

With the hope of clearing his head a bit more, he walked around the park. Going around a couple of times, he became bored and his thoughts seemed travel away from the college reunion. He started to think of his friends, and he already missed them. Tucker's jokes, Sam's concern for his well-being.

Then, seeking a functioning mind and looking for some adventure, Danny was wandering off into the woods.

•-•-•

Meanwhile, Jazz, too, tried to remember the reunion. She, like Danny, failed to grasp the memories. Becoming frustrated, she just couldn't go on writing her essay. Wanting something to do that doesn't involve concentration, she went to see her parents invent odd gadgets and such ghostly things. She wasn't into ghosts, not really. But it was better than attempting to get her essay done when under such confusion.

"Hey, sweetie!" Her mother greeted. "How's your essay going?"

"Umm, it's doing alright, I guess." Jazz replied vaguely.

"Good, good," her mom said, focusing on her work other than her daughter. "Hey Jack, hand me that screwdriver, would you?"

"On it, baby!" Jack said enthusiastically, handing his wife the tool.

Spotting an interesting looking machine, Jazz went to take a closer look. "What's that?"

"Oh, just some ghost hunting tech, honey." Maddie answered. "We always want to be prepared for ghost attacks."

"Such as the filthy Wisconsin ghost!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes... Like the Wisconsin ghost..." Her mother trailed off, getting into her work.

"But it's not finished yet," Jack added. "Still needs some more..."

"Energy?" Maddie supplied.

"Yup! Energy." Jack agreed.

Intrigued by this, Jazz kept on watching her parents, occasionally helping them get some tools here and there. She just couldn't wipe off the feeling that she had been involved with ghosts before. Perhaps at the college reunion? Her father did mention being 'overshadowed' by the 'Wisconsin ghost'... But why couldn't she remember?

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom the horse is coming! *Gasp!*<strong>

**So, what do you think? I would very much like it if you would review**


	2. Lost

_**Phantom the horse will be joining us!**_

_**Hooray! :D **_

_**This chapter is shorter than the first, just because. **_

_**I thought you might want to know that.**_

_**Tell me what you think about the horse (Phantom) I drew for the cover!**_

* * *

><p>Danny was, inevitably, lost.<p>

He was just wandering down a light dirt path, when his thoughts became a cloud, and muted his attention to the world around him. Apparently he had gone off the path without knowing, for when he looked, the path was gone. He tried backtracking his steps- but unfortunately for him, the ground held no traces of footsteps. Sure, there were some clumps of flattened grass surrounding him, but that could have been something other than himself.

Danny continued to try to find the path again, but he was starting to think it was lost for good. So, he wandered unknowingly deeper into the forest. When he was a good mile in, he knew he had gone the wrong way. He was getting hungry, and he his thoughts were so messed up, that though the whole time, Danny never considered once to try any of the S.O.S. signals that you do when you're lost. He didn't even bring his phone!

When he was full-on panicking, he heard something behind him. It sounded like a rustle of leaves, but as though something heavy was moving through them. Something big.

Naturally, Danny went to investigate the sounds.

So, he slowly stepped towards the sound, not wanting to make any more unnecessary noises. And, if anything, to keep whatever it was from knowing he was there and pouncing on him. If it was even deadly at all.

Suddenly, the rustling sounds became quiet, as though whatever it was sensed his presence. Danny carefully removed some flora covering his view of whatever it was hiding, when suddenly a giant _something _leaped over him.

He only had time to glance at from where it had come from- a small clearing- before he tried to duck from becoming a pancake on the forest floor.

But, Danny being clumsy, and trying to duck so quickly from the surprise left him stumbling.

The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground, his head banging the hard floor.

Danny winced and clutched his head, feeling small throbs of pain. He attempted to get up and see what it was, when he heard that certain something was coming back at him- and fast.

But as the _something_ was coming back to eat him for sure, he heard howls and growling in the distance, and approaching at a fast rate, as well.

Danny had two things to worry about.

One, the _something_ that might try to eat him.

Two, the howling that he suspected were wolves- who would also eat him.

So, he quickly debated in his head whether to take his chances and become the _something's_ meal, or be wolf meat.

Of course, since things were happening too fast, he had no time to ponder this question, as the _something_ stopped next to him.

The _something_, aka the _horse _to his surprise, looked at Danny with expectant eyes. Expectant _glowing_ green eyes.

Instinctively, in this horrible dilemma he had gotten himself into, Danny was frighted out of his wits. Wolves were about to descend upon him and surely tear him apart, and this freaky horse-thing was about to trample him!

Recalling an old Halloween story of the Fright Knight, in the few seconds Danny had, he mistakenly put two and two together.

And ran for his life.

He supposed the horse creature would sprout its dragon-like wings and fly after him, but after a couple of panted breaths, he turned to look back. And saw the horse-thing right behind him running on foot. No wings.

Danny could still hear the wolves nearing, and they were getting close. But, he took a couple of moments to look back and actually see what the rest of the horse looked like.

It was a very tall and regal looking horse, as though it could have been used in races. Most of its body was pitch black, but near the hooves it was grayish-white. Its tail and mane were also the same color of white. And, of course, it had brightly glowing green eyes that seemed to barely illuminate the darkness of the forest.

The horse even looked friendly, if you cancelled out the glowing eyes. It was moving its head left to right as well, making grunting noises. It almost looked disappointed.

If Danny remembered correctly, the horse would of had purple flame as its mane and tail, along with fire at its hooves. This horse had none of that, not even any wings that Danny could see. Perhaps this horse wasn't what he originally thought..?

Wait.. he remembered something? Yes! He did! He recalled the Fright Knight's story! He didn't know that before! But….how?

Suddenly, during his small breakthrough, the wolves came into sight, and he was sure he was dead.

•-•-•

Jazz was worried, along with her parents- and even Vlad was only slightly concerned.

Danny had been gone longer than they expected, and couldn't find him anywhere. Jack and Maddie assumed he had gone to the park that they suggest he go to- but when they checked, he was no where to be found. That was when they started to panick.

Then they reasoned he could have gone wandering somewhere else, and decided to wait for him- hoping he would walk in the castle at any moment.

They never would have guessed Danny's life was in danger.

"Oh, he'll be back," Jack always said enthusiastically when he saw his wife stress about it. Which was about every few minutes.

Jazz, now having an even harder time to concentrate, just couldn't keep working on her essay.

So, once again-but without her parents- went to look at some of their gadgets. Coming to them before helped her focus on one thing- other than the other million things she was worried about. Like her essay, Danny, her memories, more of Danny... She could go on forever. But now she could be calm, and... Do whatever.

She went through some of their newer inventions- occasionally picking a weapon up- but one certain object caught her attention.

The item looked like a thermos- one you would put soup in- but this one had buttons on it. Why? To open the top?

Curious, Jazz made her way over- when suddenly a _ghost _popped down from the ceiling.

It looked like an old, and should be retired, bird with a hat on. Except this wasn't any bird. It was a ghost bird.

By her gut feeling and reflexes, she grabbed the cylindrical container and pressed the button on the side, pointing the opened side toward the bird ghost thing.

Like a vacuum, it sucked the yelling bird inside. "Wait! Nooooo! I wasn't doing anythi-"

Closing the canister, she silenced the bird. As she was doing this, her father bumbled in. "Hey, Jazz!" He bellowed, "Whatcha doin down here with the Fenton Thermos? Ready to kick some ghost butt?"

"The Fenton Thermos..." She muttered. How did she know how to use the thing, anyway? Did her father show her? No... She couldn't remember anyone showing it to her, so... Could this have to do with her memory problems? Why did the knowledge of how to use the Thermos pop up suddenly?

Jazz left her father hanging, and exited the small makeshift lab. She needed to figure this out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are cherished!<strong>_


	3. The Chase

_**My chapters are getting smaller...**_

_**Hmm... **_

_**Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>Danny was in a tight spot.<p>

He had three choices: he could either still keep on running from both horse and wolf- most likely getting himself killed, or he could try to take on the wolves- and probably die too.

Then, there was the third option. One that went with a gut feeling. This was to hope for the best, and trust in the horse with his life- by attempting to get on the horse with no riding gear and hold on to its mane.

Of course, if he even got that far, the horse could just buck him off and leave him to the wolves.

But, for some reason, he believed that horse wouldn't do that- but just the opposite. If the horse was going to attack him, it would have already. If it just didn't care, then it would have left him by now.

So.. Why was the horse sticking next to him?

This is what lead Danny to do the third option.

"Alright," he muttered under his breath, as the horse looked down at him. "It's now or never."

Hearing the wolves coming closer, Danny quickly jumped up on a small boulder, on the left side of the mysterious horse. The horse seemed to know what he was doing, scooted closer to the boulder and bent down a little.

Danny took this as an invitation, got a bit higher on the boulder, so that now his feet were just below the top of the horse's back.

Danny took a deep breath. Well, here goes my life, he thought, and hopped on.

Amazingly, Danny slid right onto its back like a pro. Not wanting to slide all the way off, he grabbed the horse's mane. Right as the horse felt the weight settle on its back, it took off.

Danny could hear the wolves right behind them- their growls of hunger cutting through his barely throbbing skull. It didn't help that it pounded even harder as the horse started to canter.

Danny clung on tight to its mane, as his life was on the line. His knees were held tight to the body of the horse. If he fell off, that would be the end for him.

The horse began to gallop, quickly navigating through the trees, and Danny could see the wolves right on the horse's heels. There had to be over seven of them.

As the horse continued to run, the trees seemed to thin around him. In the distance, he could hear moving water. His heart was pounding, and under his legs, Danny could feel the muscles of the horse moving with each step. It was strangely interesting, but Danny didn't think much about it when they finally rounded a corner that took them to a river.

The river was very strong, and he guessed that if he had taken a step into it, he would have been swept away, and most likely have died. The river was also wide as well, caved in from the rushing water. He wondered if the horse was think what he was thinking.

Apparently, it was, for the horse went straight for the river. The wolves, desperate for a meal, sped up- becoming very close to the horse.

We're not gonna make it, Danny thought morbidly.

The wolves, so close now, nipped at the horse, who in turn leaped across the raging river. Danny clutched the mane as hard as he could, squeezing his knees to the horse's body, and bent down to try to go with the horse's movements.

Some of the wolves were so desperate for food, that two of them actually tried to leap over the river as well, but failed. The rest of the pack skidded to a stop, howling in anger.

Danny exhaled deeply, relieved when they got to the other side, dry and safe. Adrenaline was coursing through his body, and he felt as though he had never been truly alive before.

He patted the horse's back, like complimenting him. The horse sort of sighed with a neigh after catching its breath, and snorted.

"Whew," Danny said in the silence, still on the horse's back. His heart rate was slowly coming down, and the adrenaline as well. The horse, exhausted, stood still. After both had calmed down, Danny realized that it was getting dark- now able to see the sky. Although the trees had generally thinned out into a wide, grassy clearing, he did not recognize it. He began to worry.

Were his parents looking for him? Probably. That thought had him even more distressed. Not only that, but how was he going to get home?

His thoughts trailed off, pondering on the subject. He barely noticed the horse under him walking next to the river, following it until it was no longer a giant river, but split into a calm stream. The horse leaned its neck down, and took long gulps of water. After it was satisfied, it began to head towards the trail from which Danny came from.

Of course, Danny did not know this, but trusted the horse enough. It just saved his life, didn't it?

So, the horse walked on, and after a while, Danny did not know how long it was- he lost track of time as they went back under the dense canopy of the trees- until they made it back to roughly where the trail was.

When Danny saw the trail, he was surprised and relieved at the same time. Surprised, because the horse knew where he had come from. Relieved, because, well, the same reason.

Danny slipped off the horse, hungry and tired. He started to make his way back to the park, when he looked back to see the horse once more, but the horse had disappeared into the forest.

He shook his head, smiling. Danny, oddly enough, wanted to see that horse again. He was drawn towards it, and Danny just felt… a connection. He couldn't exactly place the feeling, but it was there.

When he finally reached the castle, he was tackled by his loving family. His mother scolded him, with his father backing his mom up. Jazz also scolded him in her own way, and wondered where he was. His parents went on this as well, "Where _were _you?

He tried to avoid the question, but when he did answer, he just said with a shrug, "In the park- must have dozed off."

His parents accepted the answer, though Jazz was sure that wasn't exactly the truth. She knew her parents couldn't find Danny in the park earlier, and decided to confront him about later.

It all felt like a blur to Danny. Did all of that in the forest really happen? After he had eaten and taken a shower, he turned to his room and slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was too lazy to do Jazz's POV scene. That's why there isn't one. <strong>_

_**A big thanks to those who reviewed! :D Very much appreciated!**_

_**Also, since none of these chapters are pre-written, I will probably only update during weekends.**_


	4. A Friend

_**Sorry people, I had a really busy week, but here it is! The next chapter! **_

Danny was excited when he got up the next day. Ideas of what he could do swirled in his mind. His head no longer felt muddy, and he really wanted to see that horse again.

So, he quickly went downstairs, and grabbed his breakfast.

What do horses like to eat? Danny thought when he finished. Carrots?

He grabbed a good handful of the orange vegetable from Vlad's kitchen, shoved it in a backpack (along with the some other misc. snacks, plus a phone) he took, and started to head out.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya Jazz!" He yelled, "Oh yeah, and goodbye Vlad!"

His mother, being in the room next to him, heard his goodbyes, and cried, "Bye Danny have fun!"

Maddie had no idea whatsoever where Danny was going and for how long, but honestly didn't care at the moment. She was too busy working on her newest invention- one without her husband's crazy influence.

Meanwhile, Danny was heading towards the park.

When he got there, he delved into the woods, his mind much more clear than the first time he came.

Taking out a carrot, he held in his hand, and kept a lookout for the mysterious horse.

When he came to the part of the path where the horse had dropped him off previously, he spotted something black, and moving.

Gracefully, or as graceful a horse could get, it cantered towards him. There was an strong type of beauty to the horse. Danny couldn't describe it.

"Hey, there," Danny greeted the horse. It's reply was only a snort, but then quickly devoured the carrot in his hand. Surprised, Danny let him have it.

Speaking of which, was it a _he _or a _she_? He never thought to find out before, with his life in danger and all. So, he bent down to check, and said, "Yeaahhhh. It's a _he_."

Quickly, Danny stood up.

While Danny was checking underneath the horse, the horse itself was enjoying his carrot. It seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Danny now knew his gender. That, or he didn't care.

Danny then wondered if the horse would let him ride it again. Maybe it only let him because his life was in danger? He decided to test it out.

"Ok, big guy," Danny started, "Let's see just how much you like me."

He gave the horse another carrot, then got onto a big rock. The horse, munching on its carrot, gave little attention to the human. But when Danny slid into his back, the horse, surprised, started to run. It was thrown off guard by the sudden weight, and wanted it _off. _Of course, the horse could have reared, but it had a sneaking suspicion that the certain thing on his back was the human.

"Wha- wait! No! Stop!" Danny cried to the horse.

The horse, correct of its suspicions of just _who_ was on his back, slowed down. By then, the path was gone.

Danny sighed. What was he thinking? Did he expect the horse to just be okay with him?

Danny silently scolded himself, and started to get off, when the horse began trotting back from where they were previously.

Danny, unprepared, quickly clutched the horse's mane to keep from falling off. The horse was quite tall, and frankly, Danny didn't want to get hurt. At this rate, if he fell off... He didn't want to find out the hard way.

So, the horse made its way, and got back to where they started.

When the horse came to a complete stop, Danny slipped off. He didn't want anymore surprises.

Taking out the rest of the carrots, Danny bent down and dug into his small backpack where he stowed away all of the stolen carrots.

Okay, so not exactly stolen. It was from Vlad- just not directly. Danny smiled at the thought of conning the guy. He never really liked him.

Meanwhile, the horse had started to nuzzle Danny's head, as though to say, "More carrots?"

Danny replied with an extended certain orange vegetable.

The horse, pleased, chowed it down, grinding his teeth side to side.

Danny stared at the horse's seemingly glowing eyes. He just couldn't get over it- every time he looked at his eyes, he always felt like they were just softly glowing.

The horse continued to munch, until the last of the carrot was no longer.

Danny smiled fondly. He should really name this horse. But what? On his looks?

Danny shook his head. No. He was not naming that horse, 'Blackie.'

It sounded too... Childish.

It needed to be a cool name. Like, 'Flash,' or something. But that name didn't fit the horse, either.

Danny then said under his breath, but still audible, "What do I name you?"

The horse perked up at his voice. It grunted, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, knowing he wouldn't be answered.

But the horse just gave him a snort, and continued to walk. Danny followed, unsure of what to do. They walked for a bit, until Danny realized they were heading out of the woods. But what if people saw the horse? Would they freak out? Maybe if they saw the horse with him, they might think it was Danny's horse, and avoid any certain chaos. So, Danny continued to walk next to the unnamed horse.

They headed parallel along the edge of the woods, passing the park, but not going so far as to people seeing them. They soon reached a place behind a small newspaper stand. Both stood behind the man handing out the papers, and both human and horse unseen. The horse quietly nudged him on towards the stand, as though to say, "Go on!"

Danny, unsure, walked to the stand, and pointed at the stand, "You want me to go there?"

The horse came close to making a nodding motion, so Danny made his way. He thought it was super cool and really creepy at the same time how the horse seemed to communicate with him.

The man handing out the newspapers gave him no heed, and Danny picked up a newspaper from the ground. It didn't look recent.

On the front page, there was a picture of Amity Park's ghost vigilante.

'Danny Phantom Saves Kids!"

A picture of the hero holding up a school bus full of children took up most of the entire cover.

Danny frowned. He didn't know what to think about it. There was a part of him that screamed, 'Remember!' Danny just didn't know _what_ to remember.

What was it that he was missing? It felt like a part of him just wasn't there. Almost as though he had lost an arm or something.

Danny headed back to the horse, still holding the newspaper. He gave a couple of glances from the newspaper to the horse. They seemed to have... Similarities, now that Danny thought about it. The horse's body was black, with some white at the legs. Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park also had a black jumpsuit, with silver for his boots and gloves. Both had silver-white hair. _And _green eyes!

What an uncanny resemblance.

This is one heck of a horse, Danny thought.

But, was it possible...?

Nah.

Danny then decided to name the similar horse, 'Phantom,' after the legendary ghost kid.

_**Don't you just hate it when the main character comes so close to finding something out so obvious, and you're just like, "COME ON! THE ANSWER IS RIGHT THERE!" **_

_**Heheheh. Heh. Oh well. Danny just needs more clues... And time... **_


	5. Phantom's View

**_Okay, so... _**

**_I will probably only update _approximately_ every week. _**

**_But since this week I was extremely swamped, this chapter is very short._**

_**We will now delve into Phantom's POV!**_

* * *

><p>The horse, now named, 'Phantom,' headed back to the path with Danny in tow.<p>

To Phantom, it seemed to be all a blur at times. Sometimes he would think clearly enough to recognize his human half, and other times he wandered the forest, without a clue of who he really was.

He only slightly remembered when Danny _Fenton_ was there with him, but when he wasn't, Phantom became a wild horse, unknowing of his true nature.

The first time they had met as horse and human, Phantom had been going through the woods, munching some grass. At the time, he heard wolves approaching from a distance, and sensed a human nearby.

Phantom would have fled in an instant, but the horse's gut feeling told him that this human was important to him. He felt a mental tug, and knew something wasn't right.

So, he decided to save the human.

When Phantom saw Danny, his cloud that blocked his memories went away slowly, and he gradually gained knowledge that this was his missing half.

"C'mon, let's go!" Phantom yelled at Danny, though words did not come. It felt like he was mentally yelling at himself.

His half looked frightened out of his wits, and ran.

"Wha- wait! Hey! Fenton!" Phantom cried after Danny. But, after a thought, he decided that he would try to take on a more friendly gesture to get himself to trust is _really_ weird to think about, Phantom pondered to himself. How did he even turn out to be a horse, anyways? Did he forget how this happened, or did he not even know at all?

It's probably Vlad, Phantom scorned. He's always out to get me.

Also, what happened to his ghost powers? Did he still have them?

But by then his thoughts were interrupted by Danny.

Oh, Phantom thought. Right.

The horse carefully trotted next to the boy, not too close, but not too far away. It seemed like Fenton would just keep running, when suddenly he looked back for the longest time.

Phantom seemed to see the glimmer of realization in his eyes, that he was to be trusted.

"Alright, now get on already! The wolves are coming closer!" Phantom said, words lost on the boy.

When Danny got on top of a boulder, Phantom knew what he was trying to do right away. He immediately got right next to where Danny was, and when he felt the pressure on his broad back settle in, he ran.

The wolves, right behind them sent Phantom galloping at full speed. When the horse heard the water, he headed right towards it. Phantom was familiar to this part of the woods, having been wandering and all. So, it was no surprise that Phantom already knew it was a river- and that he could clear it in a leap, going as fast as he was.

The wolves were so close that they were nipping at his heels, and that drove the horse to go even faster. Foam started at his mouth, and he was desperate now. He could feel Fenton clutching his mane, squeezing him with his knees.

He took one big leap over the river, and knew it was all over. He was breathing heavily, and knew that Danny was doing the same from adrenaline.

So they stood there, catching their breath, and when Phantom's had been almost completely restored, he went for some water. He headed towards the part of the river where it had split off, and now was calm enough to drink from.

When feeling much better, foam at his mouth going away, he went to the place where Danny had come. It was dark now, and although he would love to convince his half of who he really was, Phantom knew Danny had to go home. He had guessed that Fenton came from the park, and since the horse had came across the path a few times, he dropped him off there.

Fenton slid off, and when the horse saw him go towards the park, he knew he guessed correctly, and headed back into the forest. Phantom didn't want to gather suspicion should he walk out with the boy.

Slowly, memories of being Amity Park's superhero went away, and he was now a lone horse, wild.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys like how the story is going.<em>**

**_Also, thank you for reviewing! _**


	6. Contemplating

**Hello again.**

**This chapter is extremely short, but since I felt like submitting it, here it is.**

**I figured it would be best if thoughts were in italics, so now they are.**

**Also, this is no longer Phantom's POV. If you were wondering.**

* * *

><p>Danny and the horse Phantom were hitting off quite nicely as as close as a human and horse could get.<p>

Of course, Danny would never have guessed that the horse standing right next to him was actually a part of _himself, _but at least Phantom was aware.

For now.

They had headed back into the forest, with Danny still holding the newspaper.

And technically, he didn't _steal_ it. It looked to Danny as though someone had thrown it on the ground. So, his conscience was easily set aside. No harm in taking a thrown-away newspaper, right? In fact, he was doing his community a service. Picking up trash was a good thing to do. He was a samaritan.

He also knew his sister might want the newspaper, but he just couldn't recall why Jazz would ever want a picture of Danny Phantom. But he kept it anyways.

_Danny Phantom_, Danny chuckled. Every time Danny thought of sharing the same first name the hero made him smile, if not laugh. It just felt so ridiculous to compare himself- who was a 'nobody,' or at least in the majority of the school's opinion- with a ghostly superhero that saved people all the time.

He sighed, and continued to walk. Phantom looked at him for a time, snorted, then continued on.

He then remembered how he seemed to oddly communicate with the horse.

Perhaps he should take it to the next level!

_I hope I'm not hallucinating_, Danny worried, then shook the feeling off.

If ghosts are real, what else is possible?

"Hey, Phantom!" he yelled at the horse to get his attention. Danny had fallen behind in his thinking, and now the horse was ahead of him.

The horse quickly turned back in surprise, looking around to see if there was trouble.

Danny smiled to see his friend so unnerved and reacting to his now-given name. When walking back into the forest, out of earshot of people in general, he had told the horse his name, with positive results. The horse had rubbed against him and neighed when Danny had told Phantom.

"Okay…" he started off, deciding on what to ask the horse. He'll need to ask 'yes' or 'no' questions. Obviously.

"Do you like carrots?" he asked, waiting to see if he'd get an answer this time.

The horse tilted his head in bewilderment, came closer to the boy, and after a moment, neighed and nodded his head the best he could.

Danny smiled, having the reaction he wanted.

"How about… sugar?"

Phantom came close to making a shrugging motion, and snorted.

"Okay Phantom, I'll keep that in mind." Danny told the horse, and grinned.

Phantom did the weird shrugging motion again, and suddenly swerved off course from the way to the path.

"Where are you going?" Danny wondered aloud.

Phantom made no comment, and stopped underneath a boulder, looking at Danny expectantly.

Getting the idea that the horse wanted Danny to ride him, he climbed up the giant rock, and slipped on, more acutely than the first time.

Taking joy in running, the horse sped off, back on track.

Danny, too, now enjoyed the ride. He could feel the muscles move under his legs, moving in a repeating rhythm. Keeping one hand holding Phantom's mane, he then pressed his free hand against the horse's side, the movement becoming very intriguing.

Danny then clutched Phantom's mane with both hands, though not too hard enough to make the horse uncomfortable, and leaned into Phantom's back. He then got used to the timing of the horse's cantering, and fell into the beat of his movements.

His mind was barely comprehending that this horse could communicate with him, let alone that Phantom was his _friend. _Since when did 'nobodies' get to have supernatural friends?

Though they had barely met, they connected very well- and Danny wasn't going to have anyone take Phantom away. Danny felt like it was his responsibility to protect him, so he would keep the horse a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcome!<strong>

**Also, feel free to comment on my writing- I'll always need improvement! :)**


	7. A Chapter

**I should really stop putting these notes up here, but I feel like it's become sort of a tradition.**

* * *

><p>After wandering around aimlessly and 'chatting' with Phantom, time had gone by without notice, and Danny was heading back home too soon.<p>

He liked spending time with the horse, and planned on coming back, as always. Newspaper still in hand, he approached the castle.

He still didn't understand why Jazz would want Danny Phantom's picture, though.

Danny's coming home was nothing special, other than his father spotting him and saying hi. Danny dropped his backpack off in his room, but kept the newspaper.

He headed towards Jazz's room, and finding her there, he stood at the doorway.

"Hey Danny," Jazz greeted, sitting back in a swivel chair.

"Hey Jazz," Danny said, keeping the newspaper behind his back, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in a chair next to hers.

Then, both starting at the same time,

"Could I ask you-"

"Look, do you think-"

Pausing, brother and sister chuckled. Then, making the go-ahead signal with her hands, Jazz gave Danny his turn.

"Okay," he started, "I have something for you, but I'm not exactly sure why."

He then took out the newspaper, showing her the picture. Jazz tilted her head in a questioning manner, and Danny smiled, thinking of when Phantom did that.

After a moment, Jazz then asked, "You're giving me an old newspaper?"

Danny shook head no, "It's the picture I'm giving you."

Danny watched Jazz's reaction closely to see if it would tell him if she actually even wanted it, and got a confused expression.

"Well?" Danny asked, unsure, "Do you want it?"

Jazz took the newspaper, and stared at the picture of Danny Phantom. Confusion then turned to uncertainty, and she quickly got up from her seat.

"I... I think I want it, but..." Jazz moved over to her luggage, where she took out a scrapbook.

"But?" Danny pushed.

"Here!" She cried, excited. "I'm... Remembering something!" Jazz quickly turned through the pages, and Danny came over to see what pictures it held.

It was a scrapbook of the ghostly superhero, photographs organized in the book. It seemed to Danny that she had cut out those pictures from newspapers.

_So, I was right_, Danny thought, grin growing larger. _She _would _want that picture_.

Jazz smiled, a memory sort-of regained. All she could recall was putting in a picture, feeling proud of her brother and the superhero at the same time. She remembered her parents disagreeing with her, but letting it slide.

Jazz didn't know why she was proud of her brother. She also had no memory of what it was Danny had done to impress her at the moment, but whatever. _One step at a time_, she thought.

Suddenly Jazz's expression became serious, and asked Danny, "Do you feel like... I don't know, that maybe you've been forgetting something?"

Danny frowned, not sure if Jazz was trying to lecture him about psychology, or was actually suffering from memory problems as he was. "Umm, maybe."

"Just think about the past few days. You don't have any mental issues?" Jazz asked, getting a little nervous that maybe she was the only one suffering this odd problem.

"Jazz, what are you getting at? Do you think I've gone crazy?"

She shook her head, "No, but I feel like I forgot a whole bunch of my life, and I feel...empty."

_Wait a second, Jazz was having these problems too?_

"You've been having these problems too?" Danny asked, incredulous. "I feel like I've lost my leg, or something."

Jazz smiled, getting what he was talking about, "Yeah! That's how I feel!"

Both, excited that they weren't alone in this mess, had raised their voices, and their mother came to the room.

"Danny? Jazz? Do you think you could keep the noise down? Your father can't concentrate on a very dangerous project we're working on." Maddie gave them a smile, and when both replied that, yes they would keep it down, she added, "Oh, and dinner is in 5 minutes."

When she was out of earshot, the siblings continued with their conversation, bringing their voices down a notch.

"So," Danny said, "How do you think this happened?"

"I'm not so sure," Jazz replied, "There are so many things that could have caused this."

They sat in silence, pondering, when they realized that it was almost time for dinner.

"Well, we'd better head on down," Jazz suggested.

Danny sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Both headed down to eat dinner, and greeted their parents and Vlad.

Danny had already decided that spilling to his parents and Jazz about Phantom would probably get him in some sort of trouble, so he was going to keep quiet about it.

On sight, Jack immediately began talking about ghost inventions.

"Hey, Danny-boy! Jazz! Check out my-"

"Our," Maddie corrected.

"Right, _our_ newest invention!" Jack corrected.

Danny glanced at Vlad, who seemed very worn out from who knows what. In fact, Vlad was currently covering his ears as though to zone out from what Jack was bumbling about.

"Although we're still not sure what to call it, all we know is that it hurts ghosts, and it has 'Fenton' in it!"

"Ooh! Perhaps we should call it-" Maddie started to suggest but was interrupted by her husband.

"The FENTON BLASTER!" Jack suddenly cried, pumping a fist in the air and standing up. In doing so, he accidentally knocked over his chair.

"That's great, dad," Danny said, bored.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Vlad asked, and then directed the attention to him and Jazz. "Like, how are you kids doing?"

"Yeah," Maddie agreed, looking over at where Jack was righting the fallen chair up, and sitting back down. "Speaking of which, how are your trips outside, Danny?"

Danny, frozen, was unprepared for the question. _What do I say? _

"Umm... Great?" He said uncertainly.

Dang it, he was a horrible liar. He saw that Vlad obviously didn't buy it, but his family let it go.

"Yes, Daniel," Vlad, pushing the subject further, making Danny uncomfortable. "My staff notified me of some missing carrots. Did you take them to, say, a friend?"

He's on to me! But... How? Could he know about Phantom?

Danny laughed a bit forcefully, and said, "No, I, uh, guess I always had a taste for them?"

Vlad was not satisfied, but let the matter slip, frowning.

Dinner carried on uneventfully, and Danny made it back to his room, played some video games, then slept.

Meanwhile, Vlad was planning something evil in his underground lab, as usual.

"But how could he have found his other half already?" Vlad muttered to himself. "Probably when he was walking in the park... But wasn't his Phantom half in the woods, not the park? Anyways, I can't have Fenton find out who that horse really is..."

Next to him, Skulker shifted uncomfortably. He came to the old halfa for the jobs, not the rants!

"Soo..." He started, getting Vlad out of the clouds.

Vlad cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. Skulker, I have a job for you. It includes frightening young Daniel. Danny Phantom, I mean."

Skulker smiled. He loved to mess with that kid. Of course, when he wasn't losing the fight. "Where's the whelp? Do I pummel him until-"

"No, Skulker! You're not the one beating him up. I need you to unleash something other than yourself at him."

"Such as..?"

Vlad smirked, "Give him a taste of those wolves you have. I heard they're quite a scare. Plus, what do you find in the forest? Wolves."

The greatest hunter in the ghost zone frowned. "Are you talking about the wolves that I added to my collection last week? Do you know how hard that was? I had to-"

"Skulker!" Vlad interrupted. "Just get the pack, give them Daniel's scent, and unleash them into those nearby woods when I give the command." Vlad just didn't understand Skulker's odd obsession for collecting 'one of a kind' specimens.

Skulker, upset but still willing, left for his new appointed task. Though he didn't like this particular one, Vlad always gave him new upgrades every accomplished mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but this chapter wasn't very good in my opinion, so I might come back to fix it sometime. :(<strong>


	8. Soup

**Hi.**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Danny and Phantom were going around the forest, without a care in the world. Or, at least Danny was. He wasn't so sure about Phantom.<p>

He had packed his lunch, planning to stay with Phantom for quite a while. Danny had come the days before to 'hang out' with his friend, and always tried to sneak out undetected. Although, he never went without being seen. Every time, it seemed Vlad was there to see him out.

But it was really nice to just relax, and just be far, far away from Vlad. He was always uneasy around the guy, though he's barely even met him. Even a little voice in the back of his head demanded he remember something about Vlad- but no matter how hard he tried, he just didn't know what it was. But if he did remember, he was sure it wouldn't be a pleasant memory. Picking up hints from when his parents talked about the mysterious 'college reunion,' he decided that a moment with Vlad in the past didn't turn out well.

Then, out of nowhere, they were attacked by a pack of wolves. Again.

It was his deep thinking that had him taken off guard.

Phantom had slowed his pace a while back, so he now trotted a comfortable walk. But when Phantom suddenly perked up, giving out a large huff of breath, stopping in his tracks and listening for movement, Danny's attention was captured by the horse.

"What's wro-" Danny started, but was cut off by a striking howl.

"Oh crap," Danny muttered, loud enough for Phantom to hear. But of course, the horse was too busy running for their lives- again.

"Déjà vu," Danny thought with unease, holding onto the horse tight. It was a good thing he was already on him- taking time to get back on Phantom would probably have turned him into the wolves' meal.

The bad thing was that Danny was pretty sure that the river (which had helped with their previous escape) was quite a ways from their current spot- making that option out of the question.

"Phantom!" Danny shouted at the horse, "Phantom, you got a plan?"

Trying to respond, and failing- breath jagged and hoarse- Phantom increased speed.

_Okay, think Fenton! Hatch a plan, hatch a plan... _Danny thought, adrenaline coursing. _Wait a second... Isn't Vlad's castle close to here? It's a good thing, too. Maybe we could lose them there! Although the rest of civilization would be nice, I don't think people take a liking to a random horse trampling everyone, trying to get away from a pack of wolves. It would raise questions and they might take Phantom... So Vlad's it is!_

_...But Phantom wouldn't know where that is! And what if it's too far away to go to? We could be dead before we even get there..._

But a gut feeling told him to trust Phantom to save them, and so he did.

Phantom, on the other hand, was practically having the same thoughts. Though, he was sure he knew where Vlad's castle was- he was still pondering on whether or not to actually go there. He didn't really want to meet Vlad like this.

But, throwing caution to the wind, he went in that direction anyway, and hoped for the best.

Danny was in a sweat like Phantom, except the horse was actually physically straining himself, and he wasn't.

The wolves came into sight, and Danny got chills down his spine. What scared Danny more wasn't the fact that they were wolves, but that they were _ghost_ wolves. These weren't the same wolves they had come across before, definitely.

They were a glowing green, and had deathly red eyes. Their spiked teeth gnashed at them, and Danny knew that one slip from Phantom, they were both dead.

Much like the last chase, adrenaline was moving quickly through both boy and horse- expect this time the wolves were ghosts, and would be harder to lose.

It was then that the wolves had caught up to them. One gave a giant leap, and bit onto the horse's back leg.

Phantom cried out in pain, tripping- and Danny yelled in fear and surprise.

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion. Phantom screaming (or as close a horse could get to a screaming noise,) losing control- tripping, falling. And suddenly he remembered something. One object crucial to his survival.

_Earlier that day, Danny was getting ready for his small trip out. He grabbed the backpack he had used previously, and went into the kitchen for food. He ran into his mother, who appeared to be working on a ghostly-mechanism. _

_"Hey, Mom."_

_"Hey Danny," his mother greeted, into her invention. "Jack destroyed a part of the room with our lab equipment, so I had to move out here." _

_Next to Maddie was a couple of gizmos and gadgets, but what caught his eye was a thermos. _

This is perfect, _Danny thought. _I was actually craving soup, too.

_So, grabbing it, he shoved it into his bag, and looked for soup to put inside- but was interrupted by Vlad's entrance into the kitchen. _

_"Hello, Maddie. Daniel." _

_Danny fumed a little inside by the name. _

_"Hi Vlad," Maddie said, busy into her work. _

_Danny, uneasy, wanted to get out of there as quick as he could- therefore grabbing two apples and three carrots, he abruptly left, ignoring Vlad's hello. _

_With his back turned, Danny missed Vlad's frown. He also missed his chance at soup._

And so Danny came to this very moment, his soon to be death. But his fate was to be changed, for he now knew what that green and white colored thermos' true purpose was.

It was to trap ghosts.

He fell onto his butt, facing head on with the ghosts, and with reflexes faster than he thought he had, reached into his backpack and produced the cylindrical can of doom. He ripped off the cap, and pointed the open end at the oncoming wolves. They were mere feet away when he pressed the button on the side.

Suddenly, a bright flash of white/blue light engulfed the pack of wolves, and they were sucked in. They howled with frustration, so close to their prey. They had failed.

Soon, it was over in just a few seconds. When all of the wolves were kept inside the container, Danny snapped the cap back on, shutting the ghosts' growls up.

He then let a breath he was holding go. He was so very tired, as though he had gone through an intense workout.

Next to him, Phantom was on his side, heaving breaths. He snorted in relief, and gave Danny a look that said, "Help me?"

Danny chuckled, and sighed. Seriously? Two wolf attacks in just barely a week? They really should consider hanging out someplace else.

He got up from the forest floor, and went over to Phantom. He got a couple of bruises, but Phantom was worse off.

His back leg wasn't mutilated as much as Danny feared, but it still had a bite mark from the wolf.

To help, he tore off a strip from his shirt, and wrapped it around the wound. Luckily, the shirt he was wearing was large, so the missing cloth went slightly unnoticed.

"You okay, Phantom?" Danny asked cautiously.

The horse only huffed.

Danny took that as a good sign, or so he hoped.

"You, ah, want help to get up?"

Phantom gave a large snort this time, and nodded his head.

Taking that as a yes, Danny struggled, but got the horse on his feet.

"Guess I'd better get your leg cleaned up," Danny thought out loud to the horse.

The horse nodded once more, and started to head towards the river.

"Whoa, wait!" he called after his friend. Phantom turned to look back. "You know, I could run to Vlad's castle and go get you First Aid- you don't have to walk all the way over there just to rinse off that wound."

Phantom, a little unsure, walked to the boy.

"Plus," Danny tried, "It's really close to here!"

The ghost turned horse wasn't so sure about this. He couldn't have Danny leave without him having his memories taken. But, hoping for the best, he nodded in agreement with Danny. Perhaps he could hold out just long enough for Danny to come back.

•-•-•

Vlad trembled with anger when he saw Daniel enter his castle, unscathed. He didn't even look remotely afraid. The boy always found a way around his plans!

He would have gone in himself to scare the boy off of his other half, but Vlad didn't want to trigger any memories. He could just move the location of Phantom, but he need to keep an eye on him.

There was no way around it. He would have to speed up his progress.

He knew that the only thing practically keeping him from taking the love of his life and Daniel himself was Phantom.

So, he separated them and took Daniel and his friends' memories- they were under tabs. Of course, he didn't do these deeds alone, no. He had help, as much as he didn't like to admit.

Whatever. It was already done.

And now was his chance, to kill Jack and take Maddie and Daniel, but.. Something just didn't feel right.

Would it really work? Once he killed Jack, he could try and convince both to love him back, but now…

Vlad just wasn't sure anymore. This was the only reason he hadn't killed Jack before. He was questioning his own motives!

A voice in his head told him to kill Jack now, to just rid him of the world.

But another told him that it was just plain crazy. How would that end up?

Maddie would end up hating his guts, but was there really a way around it? Maybe he would force Maddie to love him by threatening Jack's life. He could do it- no one was there to keep him in line.

And, as a plus, if Daniel never actually pieces his memories together, he will never know that Vlad was evil. Of course, he would have to explain his ghost powers to him when he brings him and his other half together, but that wouldn't be a problem…

Would it?

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's a wacko. <strong>

**Oh, and please tell me what you think of this so far.**


	9. First Aid

**:)**

* * *

><p>Danny ran as fast as he could- throwing the castle door open, and sprinting to the nearest bathroom- he quickly grabbed a First Aid Kit. Danny had glanced at Vlad on the way in, but didn't really give a crap at the moment. He just need to get back to Phantom.<p>

Once he had the kit in his possession, he darted out the back door- he didn't really want to accidentally run into Vlad. Something was off with that guy.

Once Danny had reached the nearest part of the woods, he looked around for Phantom.

It was getting dark soon, and he did not want to get lost again- or get chased down by wolves- ghost or not.

Danny made it back to where he had left Phantom, only to find nothing there.

•-•-•

Phantom had concentrated so hard, but he felt the wild horse within him strive to get out. His mental battle lasted longer than he thought it would have, but he still could not hold up against the urge to start moving away from where he was standing.

In fact, why was he standing here? Was he waiting for someone? Something?

And why did his leg hurt so much? _Maybe that's why I was standing there. _

_But I should really go do something... about this... wound. _

_It hurt... really... bad..._

•-•-•

"Phantom? Phantom!" Danny called, moving quickly through the trees. Why did he leave? Got bored? Maybe he went to go wash the wound off by the river.

At least Danny hoped he was. So, he made a break for the water.

Those couple of days before with Phantom really helped his sense of direction, because he now knew most of the landmarks, and even made up a couple of his own.

So he could easily make his way, following what he knew, and all the while calling the horse's name and practically running through the woods.

Once he got to the river, he was met with no horse in sight.

_Where_ was _he? If he wasn't here, then... Where could he be? _

Worried, Danny searched the rest of the river, sure Phantom had to be somewhere around here. He couldn't of have gone far with his leg...

He then noticed that it was almost dark. He couldn't see it- with the trees in the way- but the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. Danny knew he didn't have much time.

Time to take chances. He didn't want to risk his life with any wolves that may be lurking about, but here goes...

"Phaaaaantoooom!" He yelled as loud as he could. Danny repeated this some more, and when all seemed lost, he still saw nor heard any sign of the horse. He sighed in defeat. Maybe the horse was attacked? He could be lying dead somewhere...

Danny shook his head to rid of the morbid thoughts.

No, Phantom was out there. He needed Danny's help, wherever he was.

But a sound stopped Danny in his tracks.

_You have GOT to be kidding me! Wolves, now? AGAIN?!_

But, to Danny surprise, when he turned around, it was not a pack of wolves about to run him down.

It was some sort of mechanical ghost robot, with green flames for hair, and glowing green eyes.

The ghost was floating above the forest floor, looking really pissed off.

He looked... Familiar. What was his name? It started with an 'S'...

"Child! I will hunt you down even if I must go to the ends of the Ghost Zone!" The mech produced menacing looking weapons from his wrist, all pointing at him.

Too scared to say anything, he stood there like an idiot, not bothering to run. Even if he did, the ghost wouldn't have much trouble catching up to him. While Danny would have to maneuver around the trees, the ghost could just fly right through them.

Finally gathering the courage to say something, he stuttered, "Uhh, Skull? Skulk? Mr... Skulky?"

Confused and offended a bit, Skulker lowered his weapons and raised an eyebrow.

Danny held the First Aid kit to himself tighter. "Umm... Remind me who you are again?"

Enraged, he cried, "I am Skulker! The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! How dare you pretend to forget my name!"

Smiling a bit, though he probably shouldn't have, "If you think I'm pretending... Then why did you tell me your name anyway?"

"Gaaah!" Skulker then took action and as a smaller, less destructive looking weapon came from his suit, Danny was suddenly ensnared in a flowing green net. From the force of the net's momentum, Danny was knocked back onto his butt, though his hold on the kit was still firm.

_Uh oh_, Danny thought. _Wrong move_.

But hey, at least Skulker wasn't very bright. Since Danny couldn't really fight him or run away, he could trick him into... Letting him go? Nah. Even _Technus_ wouldn't do something so- Wait! He remembered... Something. Or someone, to be exact. Some guy named Technus. Did the guy work at a computer store?

•-•-•

Skulker was extremely confused, and really angry. He didn't know why the ghost child refused to go into his more powerful form, and was pretty pissed off because the child had defeated his pack of wolves. They were his favorite!

"Stupid Vlad," Skulker grumbled unknowingly out loud. "I only go to him for those sweet upgrades..."

Not only that, but he pretended to not remember his name! He knew not to let the kid's banter get to him, but he just couldn't help it.

•-•-•

_Okay, Danny think! There's got to be something I could persuade Skulker to do._ Danny had heard the muttering from Skulker. Now to use it to his advantage...

Then, his gaze hit upon the First Aid kit.

He smiled. This was going to be fun. Well, if it worked, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hybridkylin and Expergisimini- you're awesome! Thank you guys for reviewing- that includes you, Invader Johnny. And LunaClefairy, Lucky-the-cat, RCRC36, and Matt. AND everyone else who favorited andor followed this- thank you. You guys make my day!**

**Also, I'm sorry if I misspelled your name or even left you out of this- but if I have- sorry! And thanks.**


	10. Another Chapter

**What's up, guys? **

**Thanks FallingNarwhals for your chemistry idea! As you can see, I've used it.**

* * *

><p>Danny thought quickly back to a chem class he had a while ago. If he could create a small explosion... It would be convincing enough to trick the mech ghost. It might get him killed, but it was worth a shot.<p>

Shifting uncomfortably in the green net, Danny held the First Aid Kit in front of him. He hoped with his life that it worked.

"Hey! Skulker!" Danny called.

Skulker narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I've got some... Pretty awesome upgrades here for you!" Danny tried to sound convincing. He wasn't sure if it was working, though.

Skulker, even more confused, flew up to him. "...Really?" Skulker said, curiosity sparked.

"Uh... Yeah! See, look how, umm, dangerous these new weapons are!"

"Show me!" Skulker landed on the ground, no longer floating in the air.

Danny, working fast, opened the kit, careful not to show the insides to him. He then took out some gauze, and... Was else did he need? Honestly, he barely ever paid attention in class and now regretted that he didn't.

Shuffling through the things, he hoped Skulker wouldn't catch on to his little trick.

"Well? Give them up!" Skulker grew impatient, and drew closer to the child.

"Okay, okay!" Danny was still trying to figure out how the experiment worked...

He needed... Oh! Right, rubbing alcohol!

He drenched the gauze in the alcohol, and looked around for some sort of stick.

Reaching through his net, he took up a fallen branch, slightly larger than the size of a pencil.

"Alright, Skulker. You ready to see what these can do?"

"Yes! Now show them to me, whelp!"

Danny brought the stick up to the soaked gauze, and stabbed it.

_Please work, please work! _

A spark erupted, and soon it caught onto nearby leaves. Soon, a patch of growing fire licked the air.

"Ooooooh..." Skulker said admirably. If the ghost child could do that without any machinery, what wonders could he do with it?

"Skulker, if you want the upgrades, you gotta let me outta here," Danny coaxed.

Skulker mentally shrugged, not really thinking it through, and pressed a button on his wrist. The net Danny was in gave way, and shrunk in onto itself. "Just give them to me already! That way I can beat you up even faster!"

Danny smiled. It actually worked! At least, so far.

"Here you go, Skulker," Danny made sure to close the top before giving it to him. "But remember. You gotta make sure that when you open it, the weapons inside don't, ah, set you on... Fire."

"Yeah! Alright!" Skulker was excited. He hasn't had an upgrade since... A few days ago! It's been so long...

Meanwhile, the fire grew steadily- it set everything in flames once it's fingers swept over it. Once it had conquered a bundle of leaves, it set its destination to bigger heights. A couple of jumbled sticks next to it soon was consumed by the fire.

Danny then offered the kit to Skulker, hoping the fire and the First Aid would distract him long enough for his escape. Skulker snatched it from his hands, and once he was carefully opening the top, Danny made a run for it.

Slowly opening the lid, Skulker drew in a breath for a more dramatic effect. He couldn't wait to see what these will do for him. The whelp had already demonstrated... A flame thrower type weapon.

It barely crossed his mind that perhaps the child was messing with him, but he was very happy for the new chaotic devices.

So, by the time he had it fully opened, Danny was long gone, and Skulker looked dumbfounded at the sight. He saw human recovery items, not weapons of mass destruction!

The stupefied look he had soon turned to a raged, menacing face, and he threw the kit to the ground.

Trying to see where the child had gone, Skulker stumbled into the now giant forest fire.

He yelled in frustration and downed out the fire with a gadget handily placed in his suit.

"That whelp! He will face my-" Skulker was soon interrupted by a beeping noise erupting from a screen built into his system.

"But I gotta go... Check out a book for gorillas. Again? Seriously?! I thought I had this dumb thing fixed! That last upgrade from Vlad should of taken care of it!"

Cursing Vlad's name once more, the anger on a Danny was lost, and Skulker unwillingly flew off to a library.

Unknowing of his own great luck, Danny sprinted as fast as he could through the forest. He headed straight for Vlad's- if he made it in time he could grab a Fenton Thermos and try to suck Skulker in. He really needed to carry that around more often. Seemed handy.

Breath jagged, he pushed himself to the edge of the woods. Phantom lost from his mind, he only focused on getting back to the castle.

Looking back, he realized that there was no robot ghost on his tail. He ducked behind a nearby tree, and watched to see if the mech would come out. After 5 minutes, when Danny was sure he had heard nor seen anything, he headed back at a slower pace.

I wonder why Skulker didn't follow me... Maybe he's still looking at the kit? Nah. He's dumb, but not that dumb.

So... Where did the ghost go? Maybe he went back someplace to upgrade his weapons with actual mechanisms.

And Skulker- why did he seem so... Familiar?

It felt to Danny that they had already met, but when? And how?

•-•-•

Phantom's back leg throbbed with pain. His more human mentality had come back when he heard yelling nearby. Resurfacing even more when he smelled the fire.

Where was his other half? Was he in trouble?

Walking as fast as he could, Phantom hobbled over to where he had smelt fire. The ground was covered in ashes, and even a part of a tree had taken some burn marks.

It all smelled recent, and had Phantom looked up, he would have seen a certain ghost robot.

But, from away, he heard... Laughing? Maybe someone had started the fire and was laughing because... Of what?

To investigate the obvious sounds of humans, Phantom hoped that it was Fenton, and not some stupid kids playing around with fire.

To Phantom's surprise, when he made it into a clearing, saw a girl and boy.

He recognized them immediately-

_Sam? Tucker? What are you guys doing here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! You bet! Sam and Tucker are back! <strong>


	11. Friendly Friends

**Hello everyone, and thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker stopped laughing when they saw the horse. Neither didn't know what to do, but stand there shock still. Tucker held in his hand what appeared to be his PDA.<p>

"Should we run?" Tucker asked uneasily.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the horse. "No... Not yet, at least. Let's see if it does anything irrational."

"Like, attack us?"

"Be quiet, Tuck!"

"But... You think it's a ghost? Like the Fright Knight's?"

Sam frowned, "Could be..."

They watched him warily, both unsure.

Phantom inwardly chuckled a little at their assumptions and stood still. How should he convince them of who he really was? And why did he.. Feel... A little.. Groggy...?

Sam and Tucker could almost see a shift in the mysterious horse. The light in its eyes flared uncertainly, as though it didn't understand something.

When its look was fixed on them, though, both friends took a step back. Those wild eyes were not there before- what provoked it?

"Uhhh, Sam?" Tucker shakily asked.

"Just a little longer..."

The horse ran straight towards them.

•-•-•

Danny finally made it back to the castle, and coincidentally, came in time for dinner.

He sat at the table, everyone present, including Vlad.

"There you are!" Jazz exclaimed, "I was wondering where you went.

"Let me guess- you went to the park again?"

Danny simply nodded a bit shyly, and smiled a bit.

"I have been thinking- here's an idea," his mother said after a moment, a little excited, smiling. "I think that maybe if you're having so much fun in the park that maybe as a family we could all go and have some fun- and bonding time."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Maddie, and she caught it, though misinterpreted it.

"And," she said a little less enthusiastically with a sigh, "We could have Vlad join if he'd like."

"Oh boy!" Jack cried with joy. "Vladdy, we'll have so much fun together! It'll be like the good old days when we used to hang out!"

Vlad heaved a heavy sigh, and put his head in his hands as Jack went around his chair to put a giant arm around his shoulders.

•-•-•

As the horse ran to them, it made a sudden turn right in front of Tucker, slowed down and trotted in a circle around the two. It also seemed to be hobbling- it's back leg seemed hurt.

Both huffed breaths of relief. After all, they weren't injured. Well, for now, at least.

It sniffed both, and stopped.

_...S-Sam? Tucker? What's going on? _Phantom thought.

The two friends saw the switch more apparent this time, with its look. But the seemingly glowing of its eyes flickered with uncertainty still.

Phantom struggled to keep his human mind intact, but was having a war with the horse part of him. It seemed that Sam and Tucker's presence were helping his human part up, but it wasn't as effective as when his other half (Danny) was there.

With pure focus, Phantom reached out his head to softly rub against Sam. He needed to appear friendly, otherwise they would never believe it's him, and would probably run off.

"Sam... Is that horse being friendly, or am I hallucinating?"

Sam was quite baffled- she thought it was going to run them over, but... Now it seemed it wanted to befriend them.

The horse's demeanor changed once more, and it quickly backed away from them to stop and stare. It suddenly shook violently, and it let out a frustrated neigh. It reared, and as though in pain, and fell to its front knees.

_Can't... Lose... Control! I can... Fight this! _Phantom had a mental battle to keep himself awake.

As its toll, he seemed to be physically in pain as well. The horse wanted to run from these odd humans, and yet the human needed to stay and explain.

Sam and Tucker could only watch in confusion and horror as the horse fought itself.

•-•-•

Danny was, if anything, quite bothered. Now that his family- not to mention that Vlad might be coming- was going to the park with Danny to have 'fun', he wasn't sure how to explain himself. But, he didn't have to, right?

Right. He had to protect Phantom. Until he knew the horse was safe enough, maybe one day he could tell them. Who knew? Chances were that the horse was a ghost and his parents would experiment in it. For now, he had to make up something to explain his roaming in the park. But if he could avoid it altogether...

"Ah, Mom? No offense, but I mean, do you really think going to the park would be... Fun? I mean, really Mom. We should do something else, like-"

"Danny," his mother cut him off. "As a family we need this. Plus, we're all so curious as to what all your adventures in the park were like." Maddie gave a fond smile at her son, if only to convince him enough.

Danny sighed, finding no other way around it. He could probably take drastic measures as to not go to the park, but how hard could making up a cover story and lying to his family- including Vlad?

Okay. That's hard. He was going to be caught. Probably by Vlad.

So how was he going to do this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my goodness Vlad is such a good sport. Yet he is an evil half-ghost that wants to have supreme control of the Earth. Sigh. Oh, Vlad...<strong>_


	12. Plans

_**:)**_

Phantom fought himself on the inside, slowly losing and rarely winning a mental battle.

Tucker was still unsure of what to do, but Sam had other ideas than to just stand there.

She felt a tug towards the horse, and she felt like she somehow knew this horse. It was just so... Familiar. As though they had crossed paths before. But when?

Suddenly a thought formed in her mind. Could it be?

"D-Danny?"

The horse suddenly went rigid- and slowly lifted its head.

_Sam... If only I could talk to you... _

_Wait... Am I back? Did I win? Are Sam and Tucker enough for my conscience to hold on to? _

_...uh oh... It's.. Coming... Back..._

Sam stood with an uncertain expression across her face. Tucker could only gawk at the horse's reaction to Sam. After a few seconds of hearing her voice, his body went back to spazzing out.

Tucker poked her in the side.

"Sam!" He hissed, not loud enough for Phantom to hear.

She looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" She hissed back.

"Say it again!"

But then she realized. Was she correct? Her suspicions were right?

She could only hope.

"Danny!" She called loudly to the horse.

Phantom looked up sharply, his glowing eyes fixed on hers.

_...and I'm back! Sam just needs to keep on talking... Seems to help with this. It hurts. A lot._

Both friends shared glances, Sam's idea confirmed. This horse was Danny.

The two friends had both realized that something more was wrong than just their memories not too long ago.

Not only was the super hero Danny Phantom missing, but they felt empty, too.

They couldn't recall some of their past, couldn't piece together the things they were told by their parents, or even by Valerie sometimes.

It was after Danny had left for the rest of summer break that they found something... Unsettling.

Ghosts attacked constantly, and some had plain just run off when they saw the pair. (They affiliated the two friends with Danny, so whenever they saw Sam and Tucker they assumed that Phantom was there to kick their butts.)

Of course that left both baffled at this, but was even weirder was when they met Skulker.

They were walking to the movies, when suddenly a mechanical ghost just appeared right in front of them, stopping the in their tracks.

"Where is the ghost child?" Skulker demanded right away. He had been stalking the whelp when he found he had these two friends by his side.

Surely they would know where he was, right?

If not, he could probably just blast them to smithereens.

Sam and Tucker, having no clue to what this crazed up ghost was talking about, stood there with the most odd expressions.

That was when Tucker remembered something.

It came to him- that he had met this guy before, and he just somehow _knew _how to defeat this guy. For now, at least.

He reached for his PDA, and hoping for the best, typed in a few things, and hacked into Skulker's suit.

"Yes!" He cried out loud.

Sam and Skulker were having a death-stare contest when the geek surprised them with his outburst.

They broke eye contact to look at Tucker.

He smiled, his work done.

Skulker's suit suddenly vibrated, and his suit's wings spread out from his back. Gears popped out from their place, and steam came off of the ghost like a broken pipe.

"What the heck? My suit is malfunctioning?! I better get this to Vlad..." Skulker muttered to himself. He used the last of the suit's energy and took off the ground. In mid-air, his jetpack thing spluttered, and soon gave out- Skulker descended to the ground with a crash.

But his words were not lost on the two friends. They had heard him say, 'Vlad,' and Sam was sure she had heard that name before. The feeling that came with it was not pleasant.

Who was this guy? She had a feeling she needed to know this man- knew it was some sort of clue to solving all of this...

Wait a second... She knew who that was! It was some college friend guy that Danny was talking about earlier!

What was he all about? All she could recall was a story Danny had shared with them a while ago... Something that had to do with his parents, and an accident. But that was it.

"Tucker, we need to find that Vlad guy!"

"What are you talking about, Sam? You know him?" Tucker asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes! He has something to do with Danny! Don't you remember anything about Vlad? I think he's the college friend Danny said he was going to!"

"Umm... No, and why are you freaking out about this? You think there's something wrong with him?"

"What you mean? Of course there's something wrong with Vlad... Just need to find out what... But I have a bad feeling about this guy, and that means if Danny is with him... Then who knows what could go wrong? I just have this gut feeling telling me that Danny and Vlad don't mix well together..."

Sam looked hopefully into Tucker's eyes, and said, "Tucker, please. Is there anything that you can remember?"

Tucker thought, and thought, and- _wait a second! _

"Sam I don't remember anything now, but I have a plan! If you really do feel bad about this situation, then I know how to find Vlad- and maybe some answers."

Sam's eyes sparked with determination and hope. "Tell me!"

•-•-•

Danny wanted this day to end.

He had entirely avoided the question of what he did in the park, but mumbled incoherent things to them and merely walked away. He knew they would ask later but now all he wanted was to think.

His father was running around like a little kid around the park, dragging poor old Vlad around like a rag doll.

His mother and sister were sitting on a bench, talking about something called, 'ghost envy.' Not that he really cared at all.

He felt a tug towards the woods, and oh, how he wanted to go hang out with Phantom!

He was currently kicking around rocks, hands stuffed deep into his large jean pockets.

If only Phantom was here...

He could ride on his giant back, feel the wind gently brush against his face, maybe even speak with him. Well, sort of speak. More like Phantom making random gestures and Danny trying to interpret them while communicating with words.

Danny was still awed a bit at the horse. Could barely still grasp the concept of how Phantom _knew _and actually understood Danny. The horse acted like a human!

He had mused the idea that he was a human turned horse, but, that was just plain ridiculous! It would have been more believing if the horse was a ghost, for crying out loud!

He'd gotten used to it, of course. But still.

•-•-•

"That was the plan? Are you serious, Tuck? _Paulina_ could have came up with a more detailed plan," Sam sighed, frustrated a bit. After all, hearing Tucker's plan was a bit disappointing. "Wait, I take it back. Paulina couldn't form a plan if her life depended on it."

"What? Did you expect me to come up with the plan of the ages? ...Do you even have a better idea?"

Sam sighed once more, and looked at Tucker in the eyes.

"Well... Not one of my own, but more like an altered version of your messed up plan. I think I can put the pieces in the puzzle to figure this out... Just...well, just follow me."

Sam headed into Danny's home- with Tucker panting behind her.

**_What was Tucker's plan? What will Sam do? All of these questions will be answered... XD_**


	13. Rescue

_**This update is dedicated to you, Falling Narwhals! :P**_

_**Wow... This is the longest chapter yet... Who knew? Maybe 13 isn't such a bad number...**_

_**Unfortunately for Phantom, there is more pain to come! My apologies. XD**_

_**Also, I wasn't very clear on this, but when Vlad and Danny's family go to the park together, it's the next day. When I talk about Phantom with Sam and Tucker, that was the day before. And when I talk about just Sam and Tucker, it's sort of like a flashback. Into the past. As in, it's not happening right now.. Hopefully, I'm not too confusing! :P **_

_**(This upcoming text is in the past, not the present where Phantom is struggling for his mind.)**_

* * *

><p>"Sam? Why did we just break into Danny's house?" Tucker questioned.<p>

"Hold up, Tucker. Everything will be explained," Sam huffed. She found the ladder that led up into a small room, and climbed up the rungs, Tucker right behind her.

"Sam, why are we-"

"Shush!" Sam hissed, annoyed.

Tucker shook his head but continued to follow his friend.

The room wasn't very large, but the sides held machinery with buttons, and even a refrigerator took up space in the far back.

"All I know is that this is our transportation, Tuck. This fits perfectly into your plan, see?"

He merely smiled, though with uncertainty sown into it.

Sam grinned back, and a flicker of a memory came to her. The refrigerator was the key to launching the ship...

Sam then followed her instincts and opened the fridge, but quickly drew back from the stench that emitted from the cooler.

"Gah!" Sam yelled at the fridge, smelling rotten food.

Tucker came over to investigate only to recoil when his sensitive nose smelled the meat.

"Sam! What-"

But he was soon silenced when Sam moved the meat aside to push a mysterious button at the back.

"Yes!" She exclaimed when the room rumbled, and soon lifted from the ground.

Tucker smiled when he realized this, and took out his PDA, plugging it into the dashboard and sitting down at the controls. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Sam rolled her eyes, but buckled up next to her friend.

"I- I think I know how to work this thing..." Tucker mumbled to himself, and pushed a couple of buttons.

So, this was his original plan:

With access to Skulker's suit, he could then track him to whoever this Vlad guy was, since the mech had practically just told them that he was going to him. Of course, he could just call Danny himself, but didn't really want to alert him if Vlad really wasn't evil. Plus, tracking down Skulker wasn't hard. He had already hacked into the suit, and had his location. But with no way of transportation, the plan would never work. Vlad could be in a different continent, for all he knew! And that was where the plan was ruined.

But then Sam came to the rescue with some memory regained. She distantly recalled flying in some sort of blimp/jet type thing. They were running from... The police, maybe? Just some government guys who wore white. That confused Sam even further, so she kind of just didn't think about that...

Anyways, she had remembered it was on top of Danny's house... But that was it.

And now they were here, in the ship and ready to go...

Except.. It was a blimp.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at Sam, who merely shrugged.

"Sam, if we're gonna help Danny, this is by far the least fastest way to help him," Tucker said.

"Well, I know for sure this thing can go faster... Don't you remember anything, Tuck? I think you were here, too. And Danny... He was here..." Suddenly, Sam gasped, reviewing more of the memory.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Sam cried out, seeing Danny as she remembered.

Tucker was extremely confused. All he could do was just watch as Sam unfolded the past.

"What's going on with you?!" Sam yelled at Danny who wasn't even here.

"Sam, you do realize... Danny isn't here," Tucker supplied, but then continued to search for a way to get the ship into a... Well, at least something faster than a blimp.

But Sam continued to freak out, as she was still reviewing of being in the jet... But with Danny in Phantom form. She could still recognize it was Danny, it's just that when had he dyed his hair, tanned his skin a little and wore jumpsuits? Since when had her friend done odd things like that? And how was he... _Glowing_? And making the entire jet go in _invisible_?

Sam simply could not take it, and the only thing keeping her from fainting was her iron will. She just simply would not.

_But... What happened to Danny?_

"I don't know Sam! I don't even have a clue of what you're talking about!" Tucker flustered a bit.

Sam unknowingly just said that last sentence out loud... _Whoops_.

"Sorry Tuck," Sam apologized, then told Tucker of her memory.

After a lot of explaining, Sam finally got it through to Tucker.

"Are you sure you're not just hallucinating?" Tucker asked.

"I'm sure, Tucker!"

"Well... It's just that he seems like..."

"What does he seem like?"

"It seems to me that he's... Well, a ghost." Tucker finished.

Sam looked at him dumbfounded, but only for a second. Because, well... Now more memories came back.

Danny in Phantom form fighting, bantering with other ghosts. Danny sucking ghosts into a soup can.

She could only watch with growing fascination as she saw her best friend... Be a half ghost ghost hunter.

"Danny- he... Tucker, he... He's a ghost. How did this happen? A half ghost but still..."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "What do you think I was just saying, Sam? And who knows? You could have turned him into a half ghost thing for all we know."

Sam shrugged, for she did not know, and smiled.

"So," Sam started as Tucker finally found the button for the blimp to jet transformation. "Are you remembering any of this?"

Tucker shook his head. "Not really. Some bits and pieces, and when you told me what was going on, the memories I have fit together much more, but... If you hadn't told me anything, Sam, I probably would never have found out that Danny's a ghost."

Sam couldn't help but frown, her smile lost.

They continued on like this, talking of what they remembered and filling the other in when they didn't recall. It took a while, but they finally reached Vlad's castle with Tucker's PDA, of course. Luckily, Skulker had led them right to him.

Well, sort of.

They didn't reach the castle exactly, but came close to it. Both decided that barging in and shouting, "What did you do to Danny?!" Was the wrong move.

They then agreed to lay back and camp out in the forest inside the jet-which took Tucker about 30 minutes to land- and wait. **_(This is when Skulker gets an upgrade from Vlad, 'fixing' Tucker's hacks.) _**They didn't know what they were waiting for, but a couple of minutes later it soon came to them when they saw the flames.

"Tucker, look! It might be Danny! Let's go check it out!" Sam cried out to Tucker.

He groaned a bit, but got up anyways. He had been laying back and messing around on his PDA. "Fine," he said lazily.

It was Skulker, in fact, and they crouched behind some trees. They came just in time as they saw Danny holding some sort of... Is that a First Aid Kit?

He ran away, giving Skulker the kit. He opened it, and...

"Tucker!" Sam nudged her friend.

"Oh, right," he mumbled and started to type into his PDA. "Gotta hack into his suit again, though... Must've gotten his problem fixed..."

They could hear Skulker's shouts, and hissing from the fire as he blasted it with water away.

"Got it!" Tucker grinned triumphantly as the signal got to the mech's suit.

"What did you this time?" Sam wondered to Tucker, getting up from their crouched position.

His grinned widened, and said, "I may have remembered the last time we did this to him."

Sam eyes widened. "What did we do?"

"Sent him to check out a book on gorillas."

Sam started laughing so hard, it was all too much. Tucker couldn't help but laugh with her.

But no later had the mech gone, something else had replaced him. It was a horse, curiously looking upon them.

Sam had put together that the horse was Danny only on a whim of her feelings. The horse just resembled so much of what Danny's ghost part looked like. She was extremely surprised she was right.

They didn't really know what to do, and after all, it wasn't everyday a horse was withering right in front of you.

Sam kept calling to him, saying his name, anything that would bring him out of it.

It was a grueling five to ten minutes. Neither could tell you how much time passed, and neither could Phantom. It felt as though time slowed, and sometimes it felt like it sped up.

But, after fighting for so long, the horse kind of just slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Danny?" Sam said, worried.

She walked over to him and checked to see if he was breathing. He was, fortunately, and she sighed a huff of relief. When thirty seconds passed, the horse finally opened his eyes.

Sam was the welcoming image he got, for the human side of him had won at last.

When he could get up, they walked him over to the jet, and gave him what food wasn't rotten in the fridge. They then had their attention drawn to the horse's foot, and tried their best to help. It was swollen badly, and pus was everywhere. They weren't sure if it was infected, but even if it was, they didn't know how to treat it.

If they called a veterinarian, it would have brought suspicion to why teenagers were in the forest with an injured wild looking horse.

So they hoped for the best and waited for the next day, camping out in the jet.

•-•-•

Jazz wasn't having very much fun. Sure, talking to her mom about 'ghost envy' was interesting enough, but it just didn't fall into the category of 'fun.' She hadn't really remembered much after that talk with Danny so long ago, but a couple had popped up here and there. Flashing images would go by, but none of them truly made sense.

A flash of Danny Phantom, beating up ghosts. But what importance did it have? He fought ghosts all the time.

Sometimes she would got through her scrapbook. Picture album, whatever you wanted to call it. Why had she been obsessed with Amity Park's hero? She didn't feel like a super fangirl... So why did she have a giant book all about him?

•-•-•

Vlad needed a doctor.

The big oaf called Jack had Vlad's arm throbbing with pain where the bumbling man had dragged him.

Like a small child, Jack had gone running with Vlad in tow, convinced that he had seen the Wisconsin ghost- and wanted to show the fiend to his old pal, Vladdy.

It turned out that his 'old pal' was not in a good mood, unfortunately.

"Jack, that is enough! I'm tired of this wild goose chase!" Vlad threw his arms around for emphasis. He needed to make sure it got through that giant, thick skull of his.

"But Vladdy..." Jack whined, disappointed. It wasn't any day he could chase down the Wisconsin ghost with his college friend.

Vlad sighed. But slowly and surely, a thought came to mind. What if Jack really, truly saw the Wisconsin ghost? Then, Vlad could get this whole thing to end! He could go back into his lab, research some things, maybe ponder on about whether he should kill the man or not.

He made a clone of himself in ghost form invisibly, and had it fly into the sky. He let it wait a few more seconds...

Then he let it go visible, for all to see. It was then that chaos erupted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, now all the times are up to date! Everyone is now at the park scene! No more confusion, hopefully. I apologize if it was hard to understand, but feel free to PM me if you need more explaining. :)<strong>_

_**:D I love it when people review. Those who review, you people are freaking awesome!**_

_**(I strongly encourage more people to review!)**_


End file.
